Beloved Pain
by Draconis Malfoy
Summary: Zu Lucius Malfoys Schulzeit.Seine Geliebten Tom Riddle ergeben, und doch von einem der Marauder faszieniert.SLASH, LEMON, MA BDSM
1. Tom Riddle

Beloved Pain

Im schwachen Mondlicht sass eine Gestallt, ihr glänzendes Haar dass die Farbe von Sternen hatte leuchtete in Strähnen hervor…Ansonsten war sie verhüllt von einem schwarzen Umhang….

Nichts war zu hören in der Umgebung, nur das Tröpfeln des Regens und der leise Wind der durch die Bäume pfiff…

Die Gestalt lauschte den Geräuschen. Der Wald war still und leise, nur der Regen der auf den Umgang tropfte war ihr monotoner Begleiter…

Langsam näherte er sich dem Waldrand und sah zum kleinen Dorf hinüber….

Wie ein lebendiger Schatten huschte er durch die engen dunklen Strassen des hübschen Dorfes. Er war weit weg von dem Ort an dem er sein sollte, doch es war hier sicherer für die Dinge die er vor hatte…

Vor einem Haus blieb er stehen, schlüpfte mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines Panters in die trockene Dunkelheit und bewegte sich wie jemand der das Haus kannte durch die Räume…

Als er das Zimmer betrat das als einziges möbliert war sah er das sein Meister schon anwesend war…

Hell erhob sich seine Gestalt von dunklen Bettlacken, erleuchtet von dem schwachen Schein der Strassenlampe…. Sein dunkles Haar schien das einzige zu sein was von der Dunkelheit berührt wurde. Aber seine Haltung zeigte eine Würde die er noch nie bei einem Menschen erblickt hatte.

„Guten Abend Tom"

Mit einer höfflichen Verbeugung grüsste der Neuankömmling seinen Gastgeber…

„Lucius mein Freund, spät bist du. Spät…"

„Verzeiht mir mein Herr..."

„Komm her, zieh deine nassen Sachen aus." Sanft klang seine Stimme, in der ein kleiner Unterton an Ungeduld zu hören war…

Der Neuankömmling zog seinen Schwarzen schweren Umhang aus und legte ihn nahe zum Kamin, der durch einen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes brannte…

Die Schuluniform folgte zugleich… Seine Haut die von der Farbe Alabaster war wurde nun von Feuerspiel rötlich gefärbt….Sein Haar das sich wie eine Welle sanftes Sternenlicht über den schlanken Rücken ergoss und sein Blick aus Augen wie beseeltes Eis das den Himmel reflektiert zu schien…Jeder wusste warum Lucius der Liebling von Tom Riddel war…

Und niemand machte ihm den Platz an der Seite seines Herren streitig…

Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu um seine Begierde zu stillen, seinem Herren nah zu sein, seine weiche Haut zu liebkosen und ihm alles geben was er braucht…

Kurz bevor er das Bett ereichte hörte er den vertrauten Klang der Stimme seines Herren…

„Bleib stehen Lucius ich will mich an deinem Anblick erfreuen."

Er mochte es nicht wenn Tom ihn so ansah. Doch er wusste jedes Wort das er sagte währe nun zuviel. Sein Herr mochte Etwas am allerwenigsten, und das waren Wiederworte.

„Du bist so schön Lucius. Du weißt was ich von dir möchte."

Und wie Lucius wusste was er wollte. Nur zu gut, und er würde es ihm gerne geben.

Auch wenn es in seinem Innern immer einen kleinen Teil gab der sich dagegen wehrte.

Von Klein auf wurde er erzogen dass alles was er haben wollte erreichbar war, und nun war er in einer Situation wo seine Wünsche keine Geltung hatten…

So senkte er langsam den Kopf und liebkoste Toms erregten Penis der vor ihm lag…

Seine Zungenspitze fuhr sachte an der Eichel entlang um ihn dann sanft in sich aufzunehmen. Er hörte Tom stöhnen und dies Erregte ihn am meisten.

Leise Flüsterte Tom die Anweisungen durchs Dämmerlicht und Luscius gehorchte ohne nachzudenken…

„Gut so, nimm ihn schön tief in deinen wundervollen Mund."

Lucius bemühte sich sehr, massierte seine Hoden während er ihn tief in die Kehle einliess.

Bald war dies nicht mehr nötig, den Tom stiess nun hart in Lucius Mund, der darauf hin versuchte den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken….

„Ja genau so brauche ich es jaaa!"

Er fühlte wie Tom sich in sein Haar krallte und ihn fester an seine Lenden drückte…

Bald, so wusste Luc würde Tom sich in ihn ergiessen. Auch dass das Spiel dann noch nicht zu Ende war wusste er nur zu gut… Erst dann würde Tom seine sadistische Ader ausleben…

Schon fühlte er wie er sich am ganzen Körper anspannte, wie er zitterte und sein Griff der sich nun schmerzhaft in Lucs Haar krallte.

Und dann schmeckte er was sein Herr ihm gab, schluckte alles was er bekam und leckte anschliessend genüsslich den pulsierenden, immer noch harten Schwanz seines Herren halbwegs sauber.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, sehr gut."

Lucius erwiderte nichts. Er wartete ab was sein Freund nun tun würde, und fragte sich was nun folgte. Auch bemerkte er den kleinen Knäuel Angst in seinem Bauch der sich in ihm zusammenzog…

Er sah Tom an der sich seinerseits erhoben hatte und seinen Zauberstab zur Hand nahm…

„Mir ist nach Spielen zu Mute…"

Der Blonde zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Das hatte er befürchtet, er dachte an die Striemen und blauen Flecken von letztes Mal.

„Wie du es wünschst mein Herr," kam es über die blassen Lippen.

„Weißt du Lucius, das liebe ich an dir, du senkst dein Haupt vor Keinem. Selbst bei mir tust du es nicht ohne ein kleine Zögern. Vielleicht verlierst du es einmal, aber es ist nicht weiter ärgerlich. Lass und sehn was ich heute für deine edle Haut habe."

Ein kleiner Schwenker seines Zauberstabs genügte und es erschien ein kleiner, mit Leder bezogener Bock…

„Leg dich hin Schöner."

Lucius gehorchte und er spürte wie sich das kühle Leder an seine Lenden schmiegte.

Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr ihn und er spürte dass Tom hinter ihn getreten war.

Seine Hand umfasste Lucius Pobacke und tätschelte sie sanft…

„Wie ich sehe sind die Spuren von letzen Mal schon wieder gewichen. Vielleicht sollte ich welche machen die länger halten…."

Lucius nahm ein Geräusch wahr, das klang als würde jemand mit einer Haselnussstrauchrute durch die Luft schlagen und er hörte einen Jungen schreien.

Erst als dieser undefinierbare Gegenstand auf seine Haut schlug und dort einen dunkelroten Striemen hinterliess wurde Lucius klar dass es wohl genau dies sein musste…

Und auch dass er es sein musste der da schrie…

Der Schmerz zog sich durch den ganzen Körper und er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, und wimmerte leicht…

„Hör auf damit!"

„Verzeih," presste Lucius zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

Die Zeit zog sich langsam dahin, er spürte wie er sanft berührt wurde, wie eine warme Hand sanft über die Striemen strich… Als würde er prüfen ob sie genug tief waren…

Die Hand wanderte zu seinem Anus, es blieb ihm keine Zeit um die Luft anzuhalten, um sich mental drauf vorzubereiten, denn Tom hatte schon Besitz von ihm ergriffen…

Lucius schrie vor Schmerz auf…

Als er den Blick hob stand Tom zu seiner ehrlichen Verwunderung vor ihm…

„Wehe du wirfst einen Blick hinter dich…"

Eine klare Anweisung von seinem Herren, doch wer war es den ihn ausfühlte?

Dies war eine reine Demütigung, das Tom einen anderen Mann an Luc ranliess…

Er würde es nie Jemanden erlauben in ihn einzudringen, dieser Platz, dieses Recht kam alleine Tom, seinem Herren zu!

Immer noch ruhten Lucs Augen auf Tom, der am Bettrand sass und seinen eigenen Schwanz in den Händen hielt und auf seinen Blonden runter blickte…

Luc spürte wie sich der Mensch hinter ihm in Bewegung setze langsam die Finger aus ihm entzog und sich wie abwartend hinter ihm aufhielt…

„Bitte Tom", hörte man das leise Betteln von Lucius…

„Was denn, mein Engel?"

„Du weißt dass ich niemanden sonst-„ Er brach ab, denn er hatte den Zorn in Toms Augen aufflackern sehn.

„Ich tu mir dir was ich will Lucius Malfoy" zischte dieser…

Lucius senkte sein Haupt und sagte leise, dass es an eine zischende Schlange erinnerte:

„Ja Herr"

Er hörte nur wie sein Herr sagte „Tu es."

Und schon bohrte sich etwas Grosses, Dickes in ihn hinein…

Lucius bäumte sich auf und schrie vor Pein, er fühlte wie er bei jedem Stoss mehr zerrissen wurde und das warme Blut das ihm die Schenkel runter rann war Zeuge dafür…

Vor ihm stand nun Tom, der sich selber befriedigte, in seine Augen stand die Lust die er verspürte und sein Blick gleitete gierig über Lucs Körper.

Lucius stöhnte unter der schmerzhaften Behandlung auf und fühlte wie er mit warmen klebrigen Saft befleckt wurde…

Endlich löste sich Toms Mitspieler von Luc und er atmete erleichtert auf.

„Tat es sehr weh, Engel?"

Lucius überlegte fieberhaft ob er ehrlich sein konnte oder ob es besser war nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen…

Er konnte sich anstrengen so viel er wollte aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern eine ähnliche Situation schon mal erlebt zu haben. Die Tatsache dass seine Stimme sanft klang und voller Liebe, bewegte ihn dazu die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ja"

„Ja was, Lucius!"

„Ja Herr"

„Möchtest du noch mal in den Genuss seines wunderbaren Prachtexenplares kommen?"

„Nein Herr, bitte nein"

So weit ist es also gekommen mit mir, dachte Luc. Nun flehe ich auch schon als währe ich ein Wurm.

„Du wagst es eine Regel zu brechen? Kennst du sie noch?"

„Ich darf niemals nein sagen, sondern soll darum bitten und mich nicht verweigern"

Lucius Antwort war korrekt aber sie klang monoton, nicht wie er selbst.

„Ich werde dir trotzdem eine kleine Errinerung geben."

Der Blonde wurde von Tom an den Haaren gepackt und durch das Zimmer gezogen, bis ins abgelegene, alte Bad, dass am anderen Ende des Ganges lag…

Was mit einem qualvollen Stöhnen quittiert wurde.

Als die beiden da angekommen waren, beachtete er den Blonden erst gar nicht.

Erst als er ihm Handschellen um die Gelenke legte, ein stabiles Seil darum schlang und den schlappen Luc in die Höhe zog, richtete er seine Augen wieder auf dessen Körper.

Lucius wusste zwar das Tom immer verlangte dass man seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur auf ihn richtete, doch die Stellung war äusserst anstrengend.

Er vermochte kaum mehr den Kopf zu heben…

„Ich denke ich werde dir nun zeigen wie süss, doch schmerzhaft Pein sein kann.

Wie währe es wenn ich deinen wunderschönen Rücken mit Kratzen verziere?

Oder wie währe es mit Etwas das du so sehr verabscheust, wie einen fremden Mann oral zu befriedigen?"

Tom lachte grausam auf und umrundete Lucius langsam.

Ja, er mochte es wenn seine Stimme erklang, das war auch ihm klar.

Das konnte nun Stunden so weitergehen, aber das würde er kaum aushalten.

Dem Braunhaarigem war das aber egal und er Sprach weiter.

„Errinerst du dich oft in der Nacht an deine Angebetete? Wie heisst sie noch mal?"

Es kam keine Antwort.

„Nun rede schon! Wie heisst sie?" Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Na- Narzissa"

„Ahh Narzissa also, die schöne Tochter der Blacks um genau zu sein… Und mein Engel, wenn du Nachts in deinem Bett liegst und dich an sie erinnerst, nimmst du dann deinen prachtvollen Schwanz in die Hand? Denkst du dann an sie? Tut es dir gut?"

Ein schwacher Laut folgte von Lucius, er hatte Mühe zu sprechen, sein Hals war trocken.

„Ja Herr"

Tom hingegen erregte es seinen Freund, sein Lieblings Spielgefährte in solcher demütigen Haltung zu sehen.

„Hmmmm, ja die Gute ist ein schönes Exemplar unter den Frauen. Was stell ich nun mit dir an?"

Er kratze über den Rücken des Gepeinigten und hinterliess leicht blutige Spuren…

Das entlockte Luc ein Stöhnen dass aber nicht nach Schmerz klang…

„Aha, das erregt dich wohl, Hmh?"

„Ja, Herr"

„Das ist nicht so ganz der Sinn der Sache. Du bist da um mich zu Befriedigen, weißt du?"

„Ja, Herr"

Tom wandte sich von dem zitterten Lucius ab und trat an die Dusche.

Er nahm den Brausekopf in seine Hände und lies Wasser in die Kabine laufen.

Der Blonde hörte seinen Herren lachen als hätte er einen guten Einfall gehabt.

Im selben Moment fühlte er sich als währe er in einen Kessel voller Nadeln gestürzt, als das eiskalte Wasser seine Haut berührte…

Tom richtete den harten Strahl auf seine Brustwarzen bis sie gerötet waren, unangehmer fand er aber das Wasser, dass seinen Körper hinunter und somit über seine Männdlickeit lief…

„Bitte mein Herr habt Gnade", kam das schwache Flüstern von ihm.

„Was sagtest du?"

„Gnade, Herr"

Tom richtete den Strahl auf Lucius Gesicht…

„Da, trink, vielleicht klappt es dann mit dem Sprechen besser!"

Es war grausam, der Durst trieb Luc soweit dass er das Wasser von seinen Lippen leckte und gierig die Lippen öffnete um mehr zu erhaschen…

„Gut nun wird es an der Zeit das du dich um mich kümmerst..."

Wie von Zauberhand stürzte Luc herunter und blieb einige Minuten regungslos liegen um sich von dem Schmerz zu erholen…

Währendessen hatte Tom den Raum verlassen um ins Zimmer mit dem Bett zurückzukehren….

Lucius kroch auf dieses Zimmer zu, um zu seinem Herren zugelangen der sicher Ungeduldig auf dem Bett lag.

Er kam nur langsam voran, denn seine Knie hatten beim Aufprall einiges abbekommen.

„Wird das Heute noch was?"

„bin…gleich da. Herr"

Als der Blonde das Zimmer erreichte, konnte er es nicht unterdrücken sich umzusehen, vielleicht war ja der fremde Mitspieler noch da, aber er sah niemanden, der Raum war bis auf Tom leer.

Dieser sass seinerseits breitbeinig auf dem Bett, seinen Schwanz in den Händen und erwartete seinen Freund bereits.

Luc kniete sich vor ihn hin und wollte anfangen ihn Oral zu verwöhnen als Tom ihm gebot sich umzudrehen. Er verstand das Handzeichen aber nicht gleich…

„Dreh dich um Engel"

Luc kam der Aufforderung nach und kniete sich auf den Boden und erhob seinen Po…

In einem Stoss war Tom tief in ihm und entlockte Lucius ein genüssliches Stöhnen…

Kräftige Stösse folgten und Tom schrie bei jeden Stoss in den Blonden genüsslich auf…

Da er sowieso schon lange erregt war dauerte es nicht lange bis er sich in Lucius ergoss und von ihm abliess. Lucius blieb liegen…

„Ich werde nun zurück apperieren"

„Bitte Tom, nimm mich mit"

„Nein der kühle Regen wird dir helfen bis ins Schloss deine Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen"

„Ich darf mich nicht selbst befriedigen?"

„Bis du in deinem Bett liegst nicht, mein Engel"

Mit einem leisen „plopp" war Tom verschwunden und lies den nackten und zitterten Lucius alleine zurück…


	2. Süsse Qual

**Ich hab im ersten Kapitel den Disclaimer vergessen. Natürlich gehört mir keiner der Charaktere (leider) noch die Orte an denen meine Geschichte spielt.**

**Malenkaja: knuffel Ich danke dir für dein liebes Review grins DU weißt ja es sind noch paar Seiten immer schön mein Selbstwertgefühl aufbauen lach**

**Kayla: Auch dir danke ich für dein Liebes Review…Ich hoffe das dir der Rest dann auch noch gefällt.**

**Viel Spass beim lesen…..**

2. Kapitel

Leise seufzend stand der Blonde am Fenster im Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins der 6.Klasse.

Draussen stürmte es vom rabenschwarzen Himmel und wehte immer wieder Regentropfen an das Glas, die sich kunstvoll den Weg nach unten bahnten.

Natürlich war es nur ein Illusionsfenster, so dass auch die Slytherins im Kerker wussten was draussen für Wetter war.

„Nicht schon wider Regen" murrte der Blonde.

Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn, ausserdem fühlte sich seine Stirn heiss an.

„He, Malfoy kommst du nicht Essen?"

„Geh vor Goyle, ich komm nach"

„Ok."

Langsam lies er sich auf das Bett gleiten, und dachte an gestern Abend.

Tom war zwar einfach verschwunden, aber er wusste das er sich keine Gedanken machen musste, so war Tom eben…

Manchmal wenn sein Herr ausgesprochen guter Laune war, wartete er im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn dies nicht der Fall war, war Lucius aber auch nicht enttäuscht.

Er wusste ja das er seinem geliebten Herren Alles was ihm möglich war gab.

Als er sich angezogen hatte und den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat war keiner seiner Freunde anwesend.

Lästige kleine 2. Klässler und ein paar 3. Klässler waren dabei Schularbeiten zu machen.

„Du!" Herrschte er eine 3. Klässlerin an, die verträumt am Kamin gesessen hatte.

„Bürste mein Haar."

Die 3. Klässlerin mit hübsch glänzendem, schwarzem Haar blickten auf und seufzte leise.

Sie wusste dass man Lucius die Wünsche von den Augen ablesen sollte.

Ihm und alle anderen die sich um den 7.Klässler Tom Riddle scharten.

Also griff sie zur Bürste um sein schulterlanges Haar zu kämmen.

Gerade als sie fertig war sein Haar in einen Zopf zu flechten, betrat Tom den Raum.

„Ahh Lucius mein Engel, bist du endlich erwacht? Endlich!"

„Ja Tom, schon ein bisschen länger."

„Gut, gut. Nun knie dich hin ich will noch etwas von dir bevor der langweilige Teil des Tages beginnt."

Kaum merklich weiteten sich Lucius Augen. Hier? Jetzt? Schoss es durch seine Gedanken.

„Ähm Tom, hier hat es noch Andere."

„Das ist mir egal Engelchen."

Tom packte ihn an seinem Zopf, seine braunen Augen funkelten die Eisblauen an und Lucius kniete sich von seinen Herren hin.

„Ja Herr", kam es leise von ihm

„Warum nicht gleich so? Du kennst doch meine Abscheu gegen Widerworte!"

Lucius nickte, er wusste dass nun eine Strafe folgte.

Auch wenn er sehr hoffte dass diese in Toms Zimmer erfolgen würde.

Tom lächelte seinen Engel sanft an, er kannte die Gedanken seines Schönen.

Er verband Lucius die Augen, und spürte das Zittern dass von seinem Leib ausging, sei es vor Furcht oder auch die Lust die ihn durchstöhmte.

Der Blonde fühlte sich in dieser Lage nicht wohl, mit verbundenen Augen, in einem Raum voller fremden Leuten.

Sein Herr konnte in doch nicht so demütigen, er hörte das leise Rascheln von Stoff, und fühlte etwas warmes und leicht feuchtes an seinen Lippen.

„Öffne deine göttlichen Lippen, sauge an ihm!"

Lucius hoffte sehr das es die Männlichkeit seines Herren war. Er nahm sie sanft in den Mund, erkannte den vertrauten Geschmack seines Herren und fing an, an ihm zu saugen.

Er gab sich Mühe seinem Herren gut zu tun, so dass er vielleicht um eine andere Demütigung rum kam.

„Gut so mein talentierter Engel, schön an der Eichel lutschen!" Stöhnte der Braunhaarige

Lucius spürte dass Tom nahe an der Grenze war die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren, und neckte seine pralle Spitze noch mehr mit der Zunge.

Tom der es nicht mehr aushielt, krallte sich mehr in sein Haar und stiess dem leicht würgenden Blonden seine volle Grösse in die Kehle…

Dabei stöhnte er heftig auf und lies leise, heisere Schreie hören…

Der Blonde fühlte dass sein Herr sich mit jedem Stoss mehr verkrampfte und gab sich der Lust hin seinen Herren gut zu tun.

Bald schon schmeckte er den würzigen Samen und leckte ihn genüsslich von dessen Eichelspitze ab.

In seiner kniehenden Position wurde es ihm nun wieder bewusst dass es kein Liebesspiel in vertrauter Umgebung war, sondern das er mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum kniete.

Die Scham bohrte sich wie ein glühender Schürhacken in seine Bauchgegend, trotzdem blieb er stumm knien und wartete auf einen Befehl seines Herren.

Lucius glaubte schon fast dass sein Herr ohne sein Bemerken verschwunden sei, bis er dessen Räuspern hörte.

„Das war sehr gut mein Lieber."

„Danke mein Herr"

„Ich habe mir Etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht, das dir genau so viel Lust bereiten wird wie mir, das verspreche ich dir. Gebt mir die Kugeln."

Dem Brünetten wurden Kugeln gereicht die im künstlichen Sonnenlicht grün aufblitzten, und mir einer dünnen, dennoch stabilen Schnur verbunden waren.

Lucius hörte das leise Rascheln von Stoff und wartete geduldig ab.

Es konnte nichts sein das längere Zeit in Ansprach nahm, denn sie hatten ja gleich Unterricht.

„Beuge deinen Oberkörper nach vorne und hebe deinen Po an!"

Unsichtbare Hände öffneten Lucius die Hosen und rafften seinen Umhang über den Rücken, bis er in der gewünschten Position lag und seine Kehrseite entblösst war.

Tom erhob sich und strich über den knackigen Po seines Blonden Engel.

Unter dieser sanften Berührung erzitterte Lucius bald und entspannte sich langsam wieder.

Sanfte Finger reizten seinen Anus und befeuchteten ihn mit einem kühlen Gel, woraufhin dem Blonden ein wohliges Stöhnen entfuhr.

„Das gefällt dir also? Mal sehen wie du es magst ganz ausgefühlt zu sein."

Langsam umfassten Toms schlanke Finger, die erste der 2 Kugeln, und führte sie mit einer Engelsgeduld in Luc ein.

„Oh Herr!" entfuhr es dem Blonden

„Schön das es dir gefällt, den diese Kugeln wirst du bis am Abend schön in dir behalten!

Und wage es nicht mich zu hintergehen und sie zu entfernen"„Ja Herr."

Lucius wusste zwar nicht wie er dieses Gefühl von ausgefüllt zu sein auf längere Zeit ertragen sollte. Doch er wollte seinem geliebten mit Leib und Seele gehorchen.

Er spürte die 2 Kugeln in seinem Innern und diese Biester stupsten immer bei der kleinsten Bewegung des Blonden an seinen Lustpunkt.

Leise keuchte er auf als er sich wider in eine kniende Position gedrückt fühlte.

„Hhmmm, ich liebe es wenn dein wunderschönes, hartes Glied so steht", flüsterte ihm sein Herr ins Ohr. „Das es ganz sicher für eine längere Zeit so bleibt werde ich deine Hoden abbinden, und wage es nicht dich selber anzufassen!"

Lucius schluckte schwer, gerade war er sehr dankbar dass die Umhänge vorne geschlossen werden konnten.

Doch der Wunsch sich selbst Errleichterung zu verschaffen war übermenschlich.

Tom nahm ein Lederband aus seiner Tasche, und schlang es um die Hoden des Blonden.

Er schnürte sie kräftig ab, ohne Lucius damit Schmerz zuzufügen.

„Gut. Es wird an der Zeit das wir in unsere Klassen kommen."

„Ja, Herr"

Lucius erhob sich ganz langsam von seinen Knien und blickte in die warmen Augen seines Herren.

„Am Mittag treffen wir uns wie gewöhnlich, ja Engel?"

„Klar Tom."

Lucius lächelte den schönen Riddel an, nicht ein Mensch kam an ihn heran, er liebte ihn einfach. Tom verschwand durch die Eingangstüre des Gemeinschaftsraumes und lies Lucius alleine zurück.

Der zog sich so rasch an, wie es das angenehme Gefühl zuliess.

Es bereitete ihm einige Mühe seine Hosen über seine harte Männlichkeit zu schliessen.

Er blickte sich um. Alle Personen die im Raum waren blinzelten als währen sie gerade aus einem schönen Traum erwacht.

Tom hatte sie also verzaubert. Diese Tatsache lies ein Fels von Lucius Herz rollen…

Einige Stunden später, kurz vor 12 Uhr Mittag

Lucius stand in der hintersten Reihe im Zaubertrankunterricht, in einer leicht gebückten Haltung die für ihn untybisch war. Denn von klein auf war ihm beigebracht worden dass ein Mann aufrecht stand. Dies war ihm aber momentan nicht möglich, denn sonst sah ein Jeder dass er extrem erregt war….

Er wollte endlich Erleicherung verspüren und hoffte Tom würde es ihm am Mittag erlauben sich selber zubefriedigen.

„Mister Malfoy würden sie mir bitte erklären, warum sie träumen anstatt ihren Trank fertig zu brauen?"

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen, und warf seinem Banknachbar der zufällig Serverus Snape hiess einen Bitterbösen Blick zu….

„Nun, verzeihen sie Professor, ich bin meinen Gedanken nachgehangen wie ich vorgehen soll"

„Dann kommen sie nach vorne und zeigen sie der Klasse wie der Trank geht"

„Ja Professor"

Lucius währe am liebsten gestorben. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung was für ein Trank sie eben brauten, noch was die Zutaten waren….

Er schlug sein Buch auf um wenigstens die Zutaten lesen zu können und fing an sie in den Kessel zu werfen…

Ab und zu warf er einen Blick zu den kicherten Griffyndors hinüber.

Wie er doch diese Rumtreiber hasste….

Er beschloss sich bei Zeit bei James und seiner Bande zu rächen….

So dass er nicht aufpasste wie die Reihenfolge der Zutaten war.

Plötzlich sprudelte eine pinkfarbene Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel.

Lucius schaffte es noch sich mit einem kleinen Hüpfer vom gröbsten Schwall zu retten.

Dennoch war sein Oberkörper unangenehm feucht und die Kleidung klebte an ihm…

Er war froh war er gerade so knapp entkommen, nun stand er keuchend an der grossen Tafel.

Dieser kleine Hüpfer brachte ihn nämlich eine neue Welle, erregender Gefühle ein…

„Sind sie in Ordnung Mister Malfoy? Gehen sie sich doch duschen, die Stunde endet sowieso in ein paar Minuten. Einer ihrer Mitschüler wird ihnen die Aufgaben sagen"

Lucius hastete so schnell es ging zum Kerker, ein paar Mal musste er sich an eine Wand lehnen. Das Gefühl gleich zu kommen war gewaltig. Als er endlich in der rettenden Zuflucht seines Zimmers war, legte er seine Kleidung ab und wusch sich das klebrige Zeug vom Körper.

„He Malfoy…"

Der Blonde konnte gerade noch ein Handtuch vor seine Scham halten als der Rufende in sein Zimmer stürzte…

„Hier deine Hausaufgaben Luc…."

„Danke Zabini… Hat der Alte noch was gesagt?"

„Nein kein bisschen, Potter hat natürlich schon den Mund aufgemacht weil dir keine Hauspunkte abgezogen wurden, wegen der Sauerei und so."

„Tja dafür gibt es keine Punkte für meine UTZ"

Zabini blickte seinen Kumpel an, so schlecht sah er gar nicht aus, nur diese Blutergüsse die einen Teil seiner edlen, blassen Haut zierten waren unschön.

Lucius der den Blick seines Kumpanen bemerkt hatte, blickte leicht beschämt zur Seite.

„Was hast du da eigentlich?" fragte er und deutete dabei auf den grossen Spiegel der genau hinter dem Blonden stand und deshalb seinen schmalen Rücken und den Poansatz preisgab.

„Nichts Zabini geh endlich runter zum Mittagessen!"

„Ja, ja Mister Kühl"

Lucius wartete bis die Schritte verklungen waren.

Dann lies er das Handtuch, das er vor seinen Lenden gedrückt hatte langsam sinken.

Er blickte in den Spiegel und fuhr sanft über seinen Oberköper, wanderte langsam über seinen flachen Bauch und schloss die Augen.

Bevor er sich versah hatte sich seine Hand um seine Männlichkeit geschlossen mit dem Vorhaben ihm Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Bis ihm Toms Worte in Erinerung kamen.

Hastig, als hätte er sich verbrannt lies er los. Er wollte doch alles tun was Tom von ihm verlangte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, und die Einzigen die seinen Blick erwiderten waren die geheimnisvollen, vor Lust leicht verschleierten eisblauen Augen aus dem Spiegel.

Er nahm das Stück Lederband in seine Hände das übrig war. Für ihn war es kaum zu fassen wie so ein kleines Ding ihn so leiden liess, und dennoch so lustvoll sein konnte…

Langsam sezte er sich aufs Bett, für einen Moment vergass er die Kugeln in seinem Innern.

Doch er erinnerte sich schnell daran, denn durch diese Bewegung wurde ein Spezieller Punkt angestubst der Lucius aufkeuchen lies…

Es war eigentlich kaum mehr möglich, aber er war erregter als vorher…

„Diese verdammten Kugeln", fluchte er leise und beinahe zärtlich auf…

Langsam um jede noch so kleine Bewegung der Kugeln zu verhindern erhob er sich und kleidete sich an….

Gerade als der die Kerkertüre schloss, sah er auch schon die ersten Schüler wieder aus der grossen Halle stürmen…

Er hoffte sehr dass er nicht zu spät war. Als er in die grosse Halle kam sah er aber zu seiner Erleichterung dass Tom immer noch an seinem gewohnten Platz sass…

Er trat neben seinen Herren an den Tisch.

„Setz dich doch mein Engel."

„Ja gleich Tom."

Remus hatte in diesem Moment rüber zum Slytherin-Tisch geblickt und fragte sich weshalb Lucius Malfoy sich so umständlich hinsetze.

Erst raffte er seinen ganzen Umhang auf Lendenhöhe zusammen, dann setze er sich so vorsichtig hin dass man als Zuschauer meinen könnte es hätte Nägel auf der Bank.

„He Moony hör auf die Prinzen anzugaffen, hier Spielt die Musik."

Tom sah seinen Liebling genau an und lächelte, ihm gefiel der unruhige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und die vor Lust flackerten Augen…

„Wie lief es?"

„Gut es war zwar paar Mal knapp aber niemand sah, oder bemerkte etwas."

„Du hältst dich an die Spielregeln, oder?"

„Aber ja doch."

„Bist du denn nicht auf die Idee gekommen das ich sagte nur du darfst dich nicht anfassen?

Einem anderen hab ich das nicht verboten. Also Lucius willst du Erleicherung so suche dir jemanden!"

Der Blonde sah seinen Herren geschockt an. Wenn er einen anderen darum bitten würde, auch wenn es Jemand aus seinen Reihen war, es würde ihn beschämen, dass diese Person sehen würde dass Tom ihn so im Griff hatte… Nein, das konnte er nicht machen, egal wie sehr es unerträglich war so erregt zu sein… Trotzdem nickte er seinem Herren zu um ihm zu zeigen dass er verstanden hatte…

„Gut dann iss, du bist einfach zu dünn."

Lucius fing an zu essen und in den nächsten Minuten lauschte er nur dem Gespräch das zwischen Tom und Zabini lief…

Plötzlich fühlte er wie sich lange schlanke Finger um sein Glied legten und anfingen es sanft zu streicheln. Luc keuchte erst vor lauter Lust auf und bemerkte das Mc Nair ihn anblickte und schloss dann den Mund und hielt sich zurück… Seine Finger krampften sich um die Tischplatte. Ihm war schwindlig und er wusste er konnte sich nicht mehr lange zurück halten. Er blickte flehend zu Tom der ihn gar nicht beachtete und weiter mit Zabini Sprach…

Moony der an Sirius vorbei blickte bemerkte das Lucius sich plötzlich verkrampfte.

Er lies seine Gabel fallen und bückte sich unter den Tisch und sah zugleich was der Grund für Lucs Verkrampftheit war. Riddel hatte die Hand um sein bestes Stück gelegt.

Mit einem Grinsen tauchte der Werwolf unter dem Tisch hervor.

Lucius der seine Augen halb geschlossen hielt bemerkte den Blick von Lupin…

Einen Augenblick lang schlich sich bei ihm Scham ein, aber einige Sekunden später seufzte er auf und ergoss sich in die Hand seines Herren…

Er blickte ihn nicht weiter an vergass sogar sich bei Tom zu bedanken und schaute unentwegt in die braunen Augen von Remus Lupin…

Erst als sich an seinem Ohr Jemand räusperte zuckte er zusammen und blickte seinen Herren an…

„Du vergisst heute deine guten Manieren…"

„Endschuldige Tom. Ich danke dir"

Tom nickte nur, er hatte die Blicke des unscheinbaren Jungen den seine besten Freunde Moony nannten bemerkt. Es war ihm auch nicht entgangen das sein Engel die Blicke erwidert hatte.

„Was findest du an dem?"

„Nichts, er gehört nur zu den Rumtreibern…"

„ Aha"

Lucius entschuldigte sich vom Tisch und verliess die Halle gefolgt von Tom der ihn in das abgelegne Klo führte, wo seit neustem Myrte rumspuckte.

„Kommt ihr mich besuchen?" Fragte sie in einem weinerlichen Ton.

„Verschwinde Myrte, du nervst" zischte Tom…

Lucius sah zu wie Myrte in ein Klo brauste und eine meterhohe Fontäne herausschoss.

„Zieh dich aus Engel, ich werde dich von dem Band und den Kugeln erlösen"

Der Blonde zog seinen Umhang aus, seine befleckte Hose und lies seine Shorts fallen…

Tom beobachtete ihn grinsend dabei, er fühlte sich gut eine solche Schönheit zu besitzen.

Er besah sich die Blutergüsse die schon auf dem Weg der Heilung waren, und nickte zufrieden. Lucius ging vor seinem Herren in die Knie und öffnete dessen Hosen um an sein bestes Stück zu kommen. Und er spürte die langen Finger seines Herren die genüsslich durch sein langes Haar strichen…

„Du weißt immer was ich gern will, dafür liebe ich dich einfach mein Blonder Engel. Doch heute haben wir keine Zeit für lange Umschweife"

Tom stellte Lucius an ein Waschbecken und gebot ihm sich zu bücken, sehr langsam entzog er dem Blonden die Kugeln und legte sie neben sich. Genüsslich küsste er den Po der immer noch blass violette Striemen aufwies, obwohl Lucius Haut bemerkenswert schnell heilte.

Der Brünette griff nach dem Lederband, löste es sanft von seiner Stelle. Dies liess den Blonden aufstöhnen.

„Ja ich weiss es ist eine Wohltat es wider loszuwerden mein Lieber."

„Ja mein Herr ich danke dir"

Tom richtete sich auf und drang in den Blonden ein… Enge und Wärme umschloss ihn.

Er genoss es jedes Mal ihn zu nehmen selbst wenn es solch ein Ort war.

Lucius spürte die harten Stösse die direkt an seinen Lustpunkt gerichtet waren und schrie beinahe vor Lust.

„Mach es dir!"

Als er seine Männlichkeit umfasste hatte er das Gefühl gleich zu kommen, doch er hielt sich zurück. In diesem Moment gab es nichts anders als ihn und seinen Herren. Jeder Stoss seines Herren trieb ihn weiter an seinen Höhepunkt.

Er hörte seinen Herrn keuchen, er wusste bald war es soweit und lies sich gehen.

Als er die letzen harten Stösse seines Herren fühlte spürte er die Wogen seines Höhenpunktes ihn überfluten und kam mit Tom zur Selben Zeit…

Der lies keuchend von ihm ab und setze sich zitternd auf seinen Umhang den er vorhin auf den Boden gelegt hatte.

„Das war sehr gut Engel."

„Ich danke dir mein Herr."

„Setz dich nur hin Lucius."

Lucius kuschelte sich dicht neben seinen Herren und sah ihn an.

Alle sagten das Tom ein gutausehnder Junge war, dies fand er auch, wie sonst konnte man Tom beschreiben. Seine Frisur die immer sass, die dunklen geheimnisvollen Augen und die schön geschwungenen Lippen. All das machte ihn charismatisch.

Der Rest des Tages ging für Lucius ereignislos über die Bühne.

Als er in der Bibliothek über seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz sass, bemerkte er nicht wie es immer stiller wurde. Als er endlich den Kopf hob, blickte er geradewegs in bernsteinfarbene Augen.

„Was machst du denn hier ohne deine Freunde?"

„Könnte ich dich auch fragen! Seit wann ziehst du ohne deine Stiefellecker los?"

Beide lachten auf, und erschraken sich selbst dabei. Lucius dachte das Remus ihn nun verspotten würde, bei dem was er gesehen hatte beim Mittagessen.

Bei diesem Gedanken wanderte ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Weswegen wir ein Malfoy rot?"

Die Stimme des Griffyndors war nur ein Wispern in der düsteren Bibliothek.

„Weil ich weiss das du weisst was….Mittagessen"

Remus brauchte nicht zuverstehn was der Blonde da mummelte er wusste was er meinte…

„Das war gar nicht schlimm!"

„Findest du?"

„Nein im Gegenteil!"

Der Brünette kam ein Stück näher an den Blonden bis sich ihre Brust beinahe berührte.

Lucius blickte geradewegs in zwei beseelte Bernsteine.

„Was?"

„Du bist interessant Malfoy."

Remus blickte in die leuchtenden Eiskristalle die ihn ein wenig ängstlich ansahen.

„Ich sollte gehen Lupin, wir dürfen um diese Zeit nicht mehr in den Gängen rum schleichen."

„Doch. wir sind Vertrauensschüler"

„Ich muss trotzdem gehen."

Lucius eilte alle Treppen hinunter ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzudrehen. Vor dem Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum sah er sich kurz um.

Was hatte der Gryffindor gesagt? Er sei interessant? Und statt einer zünftigen Antwort stand er nur da und bemerkte wie sein Herz vor Freude pochte?

Lucius fühlte sich als währe er ein Kleinkind und verfluchte sich für seine dumme Reaktion von vorhin.

„Kräuterdrops" sprach er zu dem Gemälde und wurde eingelassen.

„WO warst du Lucius!" Schneidend halte Toms Stimme durch den verlassen Raum…

„In der Bibliothek." Als er den Blick seines Freundes sah setze er schnell ein „Herr" an seine Antwort.

„Kannst du deine Hausaufgaben nicht hier machen!"

„Hier war es zu laut mein Herr"

„Du warst nur da weil du diesen Lupin sehen wolltest!"

„Tom nein!"

Luc war entsetzt. Noch nie war sein Herr so wütend auf ihn gewesen. Der ältere Slytherin holte aus und schlug den Blonden hart ins Gesicht.

„Lüg mich nicht an!"

Tom packte den zitternden Malfoy am Nacken und zog ihn durch eine Menge Gänge mit vielen Türen, bis er ihn in einen dunklen Raum stiess.

Der Brünette trat selber ein, und liess ein paar Kerzen entflammen.

Mit einem Ruck, hatte er Lucius auf den Beinen, um ihn im stehen anketten zu können.

„Ich werde dich nun lehren, was es heisst wenn du mich anlügst! Ich werde dir eine Lektion erteilen müssen!"

Lucius stöhnte auf… Er wusste was das bedeuten konnte…

„Herr…"

„Schweig! Ich will keinen einzigen Ton hören! Keinen Einzigen!"

Der Blonde nickte.

„Du weißt ich hasse es wenn du Andere, auf diese Art anblickst! Ich sollte der Einzige sein den du begehrend anblickst!"

Tom erhob einen schlanken Bambusstock, und lächelte zufrieden als er Lucius schlucken sah.

Dann nahm er aber seine geliebte Reitgerte in seine schlanken Hände.

In blanker Wut schlug er auf den Blonden ein.

Das Hemd das Lucius trug wurde unter den unbarmherzigen Schlägen regelrecht zerfetzt.

Bei jedem Hieb der die blasse Haut traf zeichnete sich ein schlanker Erguss ab.

Lucius wimmerte bald unter dieser Prozedur, und wenige Minuten später schrie er um Gnade.

„Sagte ich nicht, ich mag nichts von dir hören?"

Mit einem Schwenker von Toms Zauberstab war Lucius entkleidet.

Tom griff nach dem Bambusstock und sah den Blonden abwartend an.

Lucius der nun nicht wusste ob er sprechen durfte nickte seinem Herren zu.

„Gut. Nimm es hin, es ist die Strafe die du verdient hast!"

Der Brünette knebelte Lucius und sprach auf ihn ein.

„So, nun kannst du keinen Mucks mehr von dir geben, du elender Jammerlappen."

Dann hörte man nur noch wie der Stock die Luft teilte und auf die Haut des jungen Malfoy aufschlug. Durch die Wucht der Schläge wurde die edle Haut aufgerissen und fing an zu bluten. Selbst die erstickten Schmerzenslaute wurden durch die Schläge übertönt.

Lucius dem es wie Stunden vor kam in denen er in den Ketten lag, atmete hörbar aus.

Sein gesamter Körper brannte und das Blut klebte unangenehm an ihm.

Tom hatte seit einer Ewigkeit keinen Ton gesagt oder sich bewegt.

Lucius bemerkte das sein Mund frei von dem Knebel war.

„Herr?" seine Stimme klang ängstlich und heiser.

Angestrengt horchte der Blonde. Doch kein Geräusch drang an seine Ohren.

Seine Arme schmerzten, und er wünschte sich neben einem Glas Wasser nichts sehnlicher als eine Dusche. Ein leises Klirren lies ihn zusammenzucken, aber bevor er auch nur nach seinem Herren fragen konnte, schlug er auf den Boden auf. Er blickte sich um doch der Raum war leer. Neben ihm lagen seine Kleider, so zerfetz wie das letzte mal als er sie noch am Körper hatte. Aus der unversehrten Brusttasche zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf seine Kleider.

„Reparo!"

Er sah zu wie seine Kleider sich wider zusammenfügten als währe nichts geschehen.

Langsam zog er sich an und huschte wie ein Schatten durch das alte Gemäuer von Hogwarts.

Als er nach dem duschen in seinem Bett lag übermannte ihn der Schlaf überraschend schnell.

**So das war es wieder von mir, es liegen noch 2 Kapitel vor euch. Wenn ihr überhaupt noch was lesen mögt…Vielleicht klickt ihr unten auf den kleinen Button und schreibt mir was? Liebguck**


	3. Remus Lupin

So da bin ich wider mit einem neuen Kapitel….

Kayla: Ja ich weiss dass Tom eigentlich älter ist als Luc. Auch in der Story ist er älter aber eben nicht so viel wie sonst.  Währe aber ein bisschen schwer gewesen hätte er sich immer in Hogwarts einschleichen müssen 

Lucindana: Ja Endschuldige mir den Peinlichen Fehler….Ich habe heute morgen erst bemerkt warum er entstanden ist….So sind halt die Rechtschreibprogramme, passt mal da nicht auf wie ein Luchs kann schnell aus Riddle, Riddel werden…Ich muss sagen bei den 3 Leuten die sie gelesen haben fiel es niemanden auf grins

Ich werde mich bemühen, nun die Namen richtig zuschreiben.

Malenkaja: Du kennst mich doch lange genug, ich bin doch die Unschuld in Person 

Ich freue mich immer wider über deine Kommentare! Sie bauen mich auf, diese Story ist mein Stolz, den ich habe endlich meinen Schreibstil gefunden. Ich danke dir für deine Unterstützung….knuddel

So diesmal…gibt es mehr Moony und Lucius…und auch der liebe Schnuffel kommt vor…

Kapitel 3

Lustlos stocherte Remus Lupin in seinem Müsli.

„Moony was ist los? Es ist noch nicht einmal Vollmond."

Der Werwolf blickte James an, der ihn angesprochen hatte. Dieser wuschelte sich zum zehnten Mal durch das schwarze Haar.

„Nichts Krone, rein gar nichts."

Zum wiederholten Mal blickte Remus zum Slytherin-Tisch. Lucius Platz war verlassen.

Alle anderen selbst Tom Riddle höchst persönlich assen wie gewohnt ihr Frühstück.

Lupin bückte sich unter den Tisch um zusehen ob Malfoy vielleicht unter dem Tisch der Schlangen sass, doch er sah nichts.

„Suchst du Wurmschwanz?" kam es nun von Sirius.

„Äh was?"

„Dass du so unter den Tisch schielst mein ich."

„Nein."

Remus wurde rot, James und Sirius blickten zu den Schlangen und warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu.

„Was ist los Kleiner?" Fragte nun James.

Moony wusste es blieb ihm keine Möglichkeit zu leugnen dass er Lucius vermisste, der als Einziger nicht an seinem Haustisch sass.

„Na, Malfoy fehlt."

„Stört dich das?"

„Nein nur ich… Ich frage mich was er für Blödsinn anstellt."

Ein heller künstlicher Sonnenstrahl fiel über das silberblonde Haar, das auf dem schwarzen Untergrund des Bettes lag.

Man sah nichts weiter als das lange Haar, das in weichen Wellen über das dunkelgrüne Kopfkissen fiel, und die Erhebung unter der ebenfalls grünen Bettdecke.

Mit einem leisen „Plopp" erschien ein Hauself neben dem Bett.

„Sir Ihr solltet aufstehen", quiekte der Elf und löste sich sogleich wieder auf, aus Angst vor dem Zorn des Jungen. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich dem Hügel unter der Decke.

Eine schmale, langgliedrige Hand tastete in dem Raum, wo der Elf gestanden hatte herum.

Bekam aber schon nichts mehr zu fassen.

„Scheiss Elfen!"

Lucius hob den Kopf, und setze sich langsam auf. Sein Körper rebellierte gegen jede Bewegung. Er war sich das schon gewöhnt, doch dass Tom ihn in blinder Wut geschlagen hatte spürte er. Denn die ansonsten so präzise gezielten Schläge waren diesmal brutal und wahllos auf seinen Körper geprasselt.

Doch mehr als jede einzelne Wunde schmerzte ihn das sein Herr enttäuscht von ihm war.

Und das alles nur weil er diesen unscheinbaren Dummkopf Lupin angesehen hatte.

Er erhob sich langsam und machte sich auf den Weg zum Vertrauensschüler Bad.

Remus verliess die anderen um sich das Bad zu gönnen das er schon seit gestern wollte.

Als er das Badezimmer der Vertrauenschlüler betrat sah er von weitem den blonden Mann im Becken sitzen.

„Stört es sich wenn ich reinkomme?"

Der Werwolf blieb stehen und wartete eine Antwort ab. Doch diese blieb aus.

Langsam näherte er sich Lucius und bemerkte dass dieser eingeschlafen war.

Sein Blick wanderte über den wunderschönen Körper der vor ihm lag.

Nur schlimm zugerichtet war er, sein Körper war übersäht von Kratzern, Blutergüssen und scheusslich anzusehender Haut die mit enormer Wucht aufgeschlagen worden war.

Langsam entkleidete sich Remus und lies sich in das warme Wasser gleiten.

Es überraschte den Werwolf dass es noch solch eine angenehme Temperatur hatte. Doch an Lucius geröteter Haut zu schliessen war das Wasser sehr heiss gewesen zum Anfang.

Lupin strich ihm ein paar silberblonde Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht. Zeitgleich öffnete der Blonde verwirrt die Augen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen als er erkannte welche bernsteinfarbenen Augen ihn anblickten.

„Lupin!"

„Du hast geschlafen und ich dachte es macht dir nichts aus."

„Du kannst doch nicht… nackt… mit mir…"

„Hach sei nicht so schüchtern."

„Hmh"

„Ich hab dasselbe wie du."

„Geht doch nicht um das."

„Um was dann?"

„Um Tom. Er wird es nicht gerne sehn das ich mit dir hier zusammen bin."

„Ist er so besitzergreifend?"

„Woher..?"

„Ach man merkt es eben."

Der Blonde nickte. Und Remus verstand den Ernst der Dinge.

„Er hat dich geschlagen nicht wahr?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Weswegen?"

„Ich habe jemanden angesehen."

Remus schwieg eine Weile und blickte das Fensterbild der jungen Nixe an die sich kokett räkelte.

„Gestern beim Mittagessen, oder in der Bibliothek? Wann war es falsch mich anzusehen?"

„Woher weißt du dass ich dich meinte?"

„Weil du es vermeidest mich anzusehen"

„Ah….."

Lucius hob den Blick von den grünen Blasen und sah Remus an. Er konnte nicht leugnen dass er ihn attraktiv fand. Sein hellbraunes Haar das ihm bis über die Ohren kam unterstrich seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Es war selten dass auf seinen sanften Lippen kein Lächeln lag.

Leider wurde der Griffyndor schnell krank. Lucius wusste dass er meistens einmal im Monat blass und kränklich war.

„Lucius, ich kenne nun ein Geheimnis von dir und ich werde dir nun eines von mir verraten."

„Wenn du das für nötig hältst."

„Es dient dazu dass du mir vertrauen kannst und zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit."

„Okay"

„Gut. Also Lucius, ich bin ein Werwolf"

Lucius dachte eine Sekunde daran zu lachen. Doch den Blick den Remus ihm zu warf brachte ihn dazu ihn Ernst zunehmen.

„Und warum darfst du hier zur Schule?"

„Das verdanke ich wohl Dumbledore…"

„Und du tust wirklich keinem was?"

„Naja ich bin zwei Tage davor ziemlich aggressiv und nachher eher kränklich. Und in der Wolf Form möchte ich mich nicht einmal selbst im Dunklen Treffen."

„Okay."

„Tja und übermorgen ist Vollmond"

„Scheinst aber nicht aggressiv zu sein."

„Stimmt", der Wolf lachte auf „liegt wohl daran das wir kein Unterricht haben."

Der Blonde lachte mit Lupin.

„Sag mal Lucius wenn du momentan so Stress hast mit Tom. Willst du solange bei mir schlafen? Dann kannst du ihm aus dem Weg gehen."

„Klar, Potter und Black würden Purzelbäume vor Freude schlagen!"

„Nein, nein, ich hab für die Tage ein eigenes Schlafzimmer."

„Für dich ganz alleine?"

„Ja meistens. Manchmal schläft auch Sirius bei mir…"

Remus merkte wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Soso, du und Blacky!"

„Ja Stimmt. Aber momentan könnten wir uns die Augen auskratzen…"

„Liegt das am Vollmond?"

„Ich denke es schon. Was ist nun?"

„Okay aber was soll ich den ganzen Tag alleine in deinem Zimmer?"

„Na du gehst erst mal Essen und dann machst du auf was immer du Lust hast!"

„Okay klingt nicht schlecht."

„Gut, wir treffen uns gegen neun in der Bibliothek?"

„Nein erst gegen Zehn, ich hab noch Quidditchtraining"

„Ja ist auch in Ordnung."

Beide lehnten sich in das warme Wasser zurück und genossen die Stille für einige Sekunden.

Bis Lucius sich erhob und sich abtrocknete.

„Gehst du schon?"

„Ja ich muss noch ein paar Aufsätze schreiben und danach meine Eltern um neue Hemden bitten."

„Ja okay, dann bist zehn ja?"

„Klar. Also bis dann"

Remus lies sich warmes Wasser nachlaufen, und streichelte sich über die Brust.

Jedes Mal wenn Malfoy in seiner Nähe war fühlte es sich an als würde jemand kleine Elektropulse durch seinen Körper jagen.

Genüsslich schloss der Wolf seine Augen strich über seine Schenkel und umfasste seine Hoden. Leise stöhnte er auf als er mit seinem Daumen über die Eichel strich.

„Glaubt ihr ich sollte Moony suchen gehen?"

„Tatze er ist doch alt genug!"

„Ja aber Krone, wir hatten ein paar Streitereien."

„Lass ihm Zeit, du weißt ja dass der Vollmond ihn stinkig macht"

„Ja, ja, ich weiss Wurmschwanz."

„Aber zeigen das du ihn liebst, kannst du doch Hmh?"

„Ja das werde ich Leute!"

James übergab Sirius die Karte der Rumtreiber. Nichts würde ihn mehr freuen als die Beiden endlich wider glücklich vereint zu sehen.

„Ich schwöre feierlich dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Sirius suchte den kleinen Punkt der mit „R.Lupin" bezeichnet war.

„Er ist im Bad der Vertrauenschüler!"

„Na dann mach das du da hin kommst Tatze!"

„Danke, bis dann."

Sirius rannte durch die Gänge und stiess geradewegs mit Snape zusammen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du lang gehst!"

„Na hör mal Black DU hast MICH umgerannt!"

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an Schniefelus!"

Tatze wurde sauer, dieser Fetthaariger Mistkerl war dauernd im Weg!

Serverus kramte seine Dinge in die Schultasche zurück und fluchte leise.

„Warum bin ich immer an allem Schuld! Egal was ist ich bin dran Schuld!"

„Komm geh aus dem Weg und gut ist es!"

Sirius stieg über den brummenden Snape hinweg und setzt seinen Weg fort.

Als er endlich das Bad betrat hörte er seinen Freund verhalten Stöhnen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung erblickte er niemand in der grossen Wanne ausser Remus selbst.

Dieser war gerade dabei sich selbst zu befriedigen.

Fasziniert sah Tatze zu. Remus der nun seine Männlichkeit fest umschlungen hielt gab sich ganz seiner Phantasie hin. In dieser war gerade Malfoy dabei seine schönen Lippen auf seine Eichel zu legen und sanft an ihr zusaugen.

Sirius schlich sich leise, nahe an Moony heran und flüsterte ihm in sein Ohr…

„Weißt du eigentlich wie geil das aussieht?"

Remus entfuhr ein Schrei und er sprang aus dem Becken auf. Und erblickte seinen Freund der über beide Ohren grinste.

„Spinnst du eigentlich!"

„Nö, ach komm, wer sonst sollte dir solche Sachen ins Ohr flüstern?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Siehst du."

Moony blickte etwas verlegen, an sich herunter.

„Kann ich dir helfen, schöner Mann?" hauchte ihm Sirius entgegen…

Sirius fand ihn umwerfend. Das Wasser das an seinem Körper abperlte und aus dem halblangen Haar tropfte…

„Träumst du Tatze?"

„Nur von dir."

Sirius kniete sich vor dem Hübschen Wolf und leckte seinem Hüftknochen entlang.

„Oh Tatze" leise seufzte Remus auf.

Moony presste sein Becken dem Knienden entgegen und schloss die Augen wieder.

Tatze glitt langsam zum Bauchnaben hoch und umspielte diesen ganz sanft mit der Zungenspitze.

„Runter, nicht hoch…"

Die Stimme des Werwolfes war nicht mehr als ein Keuchen doch Sirius hatte die Worte verstanden. Langsam fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze den Weg über die Lenden zum Ansatz von Moonys Männlichkeit.

Mit Absicht lies er seinen Freund zappeln und leckte langsam und genüsslich über den Schaft bis hin zur Eichel. Remus zitterte vor Lust und genau das mochte Sirius.

Er hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Eichel und schmeckte den Leicht salzigen Vorboten von Remus Lust.

Von hier an konnte er sich nicht mehr halten.

Gierig nahm er die pralle Eichel des Werwolfes zwischen die Lippen, spielerisch, neckend leckte er mit flinker Zunge über die empfindliche Spitze.

Mehrmals zuckte Remus zusammen..

„Du Sadist"

Sirius lächelte zu Moony hoch, dessen Augen vor Lust zu glühen schienen.

Langsam lies er seinen Freund in seinen Mund ein und bewegte sich leicht vor und zurück.

Ihm gefiel, das Remus so nahe am Vollmond seiner Lust freien Lauf lies.

Er liebte es wenn er stöhnte und die leisen Schreie machten ihn nur noch mehr an.

„Tatze ich will dich!"

Sirius blickte hoch und traf auf Remus Augen, die ihn unvermittelt ansahen.

Glühende Gier stand in ihnen. Er nickte dem Werwolf nur zu und lies keuchend von ihm ab.

Remus Griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einer Bewegung die locker aus dem Handgelenk kam entkleidete er Sirius.

„Ahh heute wohl auf die Schnelle Tour?" Sirius lächelte schelmisch.

„Leg dich da über den Tisch Schnuffel"

Lupin zauberte eine kleine Tube hervor und tropfte sich ein wenig auf seine Finger.

Sanft umkreiste er den Anus von Sirius und drang sanft in ihn ein.

Das leise Stöhnen von ihm lies Remus lächeln und als er seine Finger kurz darauf wider aus ihm entzog stöhnte dieser enttäuscht auf. Der Wolf grinste und griff nochmals zur Tube und benetze mit dem klaren Gel sein Steifes Glied.

„Komm schon Moony, lass dir nicht so viel Zeit!"

„Wer beschwerte sich vorhin dass ich zu forsch sei?"

„Das war doch nur gewitzelt!"

„Ich weiss doch Schnuffel"

Der Werwolf umfasste Sirius Becken und drängte sich an dessen Po.

Langsam drang er in ihn ein, verharrte eine zeitlang und begann sich dann sanft in ihm zu bewegen.

„Ohh Moony!"

Remus wurde langsam wilder.

„Tatze mach es dir bitte….Komm mit mir!"

Das lies sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen und umfasste seine Steife Männlichkeit.

Langsam nahm er den Rhythmus von Remus auf…

„Du machst mich so an, Schatz."

Der Werwolf schrie heiser auf und stiess härter in Black ein.

Dieser keuchte auf und schrie „Bald jaa Bald Remus!"

Remus bemerkte wie sein Freund sich verkrampfte und lies sich gehen.

Nach ein paar tiefen Stössen ergoss er sich in den vor Lust schreienden Sirius.

Fast zur selben Zeit ergoss sich Tatze in seine eigenen Hände…

Der Wolf lies sich auf den Rücken fallen und keuchte.

„Das war guuuuut!"

„Du sagst es!"

Sirius kuschelte sich an die Brust von Remus.

„Das war toll Kleiner!"

Der Werwolf nickte.

Wenn Sirius jemals rausfinden würde dass er nur so erregt gewesen war weil er an Lucius gedacht hatte. Er würde Beide umbringen…

„Was hast du heute noch vor Remus?"

„Nicht viel, vielleicht lese ich ein Buch oder so….Und du?"

„Ich habe Quidditch Training"

„Ich dachte die Slytherins haben heute Training!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Och ich habe es aufgeschnappt"

„Was? Diese falschen Schlangen klauen uns nicht schon wieder unsere Trainingszeit!"

Sirius sprang auf und wusch sich die Hände. Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das muss ich gleich James erzählen!"

Tatze zog sich an und hastete zur Türe, erst als er diese geöffnet hatte blickte er zu seinem Freund.

„So schnell lässt du mich wider sitzen? Nur wegen den Grünen?"

„Komm schon Remus sei doch nicht so!"

„Ja, ja komm geh, ist alles okay."

Doch der letzte Satz von Remus blieb ungehört den Sirius war schon weg.

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Dass sie immer so reagieren mussten, sie könnten ja nacheinander trainieren. Aber nein, sie benahmen sich lieber wie ein Baby dem man den Lutscher geklaut hatte…

Der Wolf erhob sich, wusch sich noch einmal und schlüpfte aus dem Bad um raus zu gehen und ein gutes Buch zu lesen.


	4. Dorian Grey

Ricky Range: Ich danke dir für dein liebes Review

Lucindana: In der Story wird er es noch überleben bis zum Schlusspunkt….

Danach könnt ihr eure Phantasie walten lassen.

Malenkaja: Jop die neue in der Welt ist unterwegs…

Kapitel 4

Remus hatte sich schon am Nachmittag ans Qudditchfeld gesetzt. Irgendwie hatten es die Gryffindors geschafft dass sie ihr Training abhalten konnten.

Remus hatte sein Lieblingsbuch das schon ziemlich ramponiert war auf dem Schoss. Momentan verfolgte er aber das Training der Gold/Roten.

James der Sucher der Mannschaft jagte gerade atemberaubend nahe an den Tribünen entlang. Sirius der einte Treiber des Teams holte gerade zum Schlag gegen einen Klatscher aus als der Schlusspfiff ertönte. Der Wolf suchte den Himmel ab und sah James der eine angeberische Schraube in Richtung Boden drehte und dabei brüllte.

„Ich habe den Schnaaaaaaaatz!"

„Jaaa toll, nach gerade 20 Minuten, wir sind mächtig stolz auf dich" meinte Sirius ironisch.

„Wir werden die Schlangen fertig machen!"

„Du sagst es."

Da die Löwen anscheinend Schluss machten mit dem Training, widmete sich Remus wieder seinem Buch.

James landete und sah sich nach seinem Freund um, der in seinem Buch versunken gegen die Spielfeldtribüne gelehnt war. Der Sucher gönnte es dem Wolf dass er auch mal ein paar Stunden Ruhe hatte. Er war ein ziemlich stiller Junge der am liebsten eingekuschelt ein Buch las. Doch James wusste wenn es Hart auf Hart kam konnte er sich auf ihn verlassen.

„Ist er schon wieder in seiner Fantasiewelt?"

„So ist es altes Haus."

„Hmh, warum ist er eigentlich nicht im Team?"

„Er wollte nicht."

„Tja Krone, es ist ein vergeudetes Talent. Lassen wir ihn und gehen Duschen?"

„Klar"

Die beiden Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss…

Lucius halte sich bereits umgezogen und sass alleine in der Umkleidekabine.

Er hatte keine Lust auf die neugierigen Fragen der Anderen. Er kramte in seiner Schultasche und zog ein ledergebundenes Buch heraus auf dessen Buchdeckel zwei Schlangen abgebildet waren die sich elegant in ein L schlangen.

Jedes Mal wenn er in sein Tagebuch schrieb vergass er alle Welt um sich herum…

Erst als er einen Tumult auf dem Spielfeld hörte horchte er auf.

„Gib es mir zurück!"

War das nicht die Stimme von Remus gewesen? Der Blonde betrat das Spielfeld erblickte sein Team das sich um den Gryffindor versammelt hatte.

„Oh was bist du nur für eine kleine Schwuchtel!"

„Gib mir mein Buch zurück Zabini!"

„Komm schon, nur Schwuchteln lesen Oskar Wild"

„Verdammt gib mir mein Buch!"

„Damit nicht genug, es muss ein schwules Buch, über einen Schwulen sein der in sein eigenes Bild verliebt ist? Oder um was soll es denn sonst im Buch „Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray" Gehen!"

Lucius bemerkte das der Wolf bald explodieren würde und griff ein.

„Was ist hier los Zabini?"

„Ahh Malfoy, wir ärgern ein wenig den Gryffindor Trottel!"

„Könnten wir stattdessen nicht trainieren?"

„Aber Lucius-"

„Glaubst du so gewinnen wir?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich glaube dass wir jede Minute vom Training brauchen."

„Wenn du das glaubst- Gut."

Das ganze Team warnte sich zum gehen.

„Hey! MEIN BUCH!" Der Werwolf zitterte vor Wut.

Lucius blickte Zabini an: „Das Buch."

Dieser blickte auf das ramponierte Buch und richtete den Zauberstab drauf…

„Exo Quadronis"

Es gab einen Knall und Sekunden später regneten die Papierfetzen über Remus.

„Neeeeeeein!" der Wolf brach zusammen und fing an zu weinen.

Lucius zuckte leicht zusammen, riss sich aber ziemlich schnell wieder zusammen und setze seine Maske wieder auf.

„So eine Schwuchtel!" Zabini schnaufte verächtlich, „Nun komm endlich!"

Remus blieb weinend zurück. Dieses Buch hatte er als erstes Geschenk nach der Verwandlung zum Werwolf von seinen Eltern erhalten.

Es war ein Trostspender gewesen und er hatte es sehr geliebt, nun war es Konfetti…

Lucius war betroffen. Weshalb war dem Wolf etwas Ersetzbares so wichtig?

Er konnte sich nicht auf das Spiel konzentrieren und wurde beinahe von einem Klatscher vom Besen gerissen. Ihn interessierte weder der goldene Schnatz noch wie sich seine Spielkameraden unter ihm auf dem Spielfeld machten.

Nach dem Training hatte er es eilig sich wegzuschleichen.

Remus sass mit roten, verheulten Augen vor seinem Teller. Er hatte ihn nicht angerührt und schwieg beharrlich auf alle Fragen seiner Freunde.

Als selbst Lilly fragte was los sei brach er erneut in Tränen aus. Es sprudelte nur so aus ihm heraus. Als er mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte blickte er in die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Das werden sie büssen!"

„Genau diese jämmerlichen…"

„-falschen Schlangen"

Selbst Lilly sagte etwas:„Geh zum Schulleiter Remus."

Lupin sah Lilly, Krone, Wurmschwanz, und dann Sirius an.

„Nein schon gut, morgen wird es schon wieder gehen. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe. Ihr wisst ja wie ich an Vollmond Tagen bin, dann regt mich alles zu schnell auf."

Lucius tauchte eine Stunde zu spät in der Bibliothek auf. Er blickte sich um, doch alle Kerzen waren bereits gelöscht, so sah er nur schwarz in schwarz.

„Oh Nein!" Lucius lehnte sich an die Wand. Er war zu spät gekommen.

„Wo warst du? Ich dachte du kommst gar nicht mehr."

Der Blonde sah sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme erklungen war.

„Verzeih, aber das erzähle ich dir erst später"

„Ich hoffe es ist nichts Schlimmes…"

„Nein, nein danke für dein Verständnis."

„Lass uns verschwinden."

Remus führte Lucius durch die Gänge um an einer uninteressanten Türe stehen zu bleiben.

Diese führte zu einer Treppe die wiederum in einen Turm hoch führte.

Als die Beiden oben ankamen schwenkte Remus den Zauberstab und die Türe ging mit einem leisen Quietschen auf.

Lucius Blick fiel auf einen kreisrunden Raum in dem einzig und allein ein grosses Bett stand.

Kein Betthimmel, keine emporragende Bettpfosten. Nur das Bett, das in einem hellen Silbergrau bezogen war.

„Es ist nicht viel ich weiss."

„Es ist perfekt!"

„Einen Stuhl kann ich noch auftreiben."

„Währe Okay, weißt du für die Klamotten"

„Gut, es dauert nicht lange."

Der Blonde nickte und blickte aus dem grosszügigen Fenster.

Man sah genau auf den See hinaus in dem sich der fast volle Mond spiegelte.

Er lächelte, denn Lucius fühlte sich hier wohl. Kein unnötiger Schnickschnack sondern eine Oase der Ruhe.

„Da bin ich wider, ich hab sogar noch ein paar Kerzen."

„Wunderbar!"

Bald erstrahlte der Raum im warmen Kerzenlicht. Auf dem Stuhl stapelten sich schwarz, grüne und rote Kleidung. Beide Jungen sassen in Shorts auf dem Bett und waren in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Als ich von dem Wolf gebissen wurde und mich das erste Mal verwandelt hatte bekam ich eben dieses Buch. Meine Eltern glaubten ich sollte Freude in der Fantasie suchen.

Weisst du, sie hatten Angst dass ich Jemanden verletzen könnte."

„Gut, nun kann ich auch deinen Ausbruch verstehen."

„Ich weiss nicht, es ist blöde."

„Ist es gar nicht! Ausser vielleicht das du nicht daran gedacht hast es zu reparieren."

Remus blickte in die Eisblauen Augen, die ihm schon länger nicht mehr so kalt vorkamen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Lucius hatte sich erhoben und übergab Remus ein Päckchen das in dunkelgrünes Papier eingeschlungen war. Als der Wolf es geöffnet hatte hielt er ein Buch in den Händen das eindeutig „Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray" war.

Fragens sah Remus den Blonden an.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Wo hast du das her?"

„Ich ging zum Schulleiter und bat ihn mich in die nächste Stadt zu lassen. Ich hatte die meisten Seiten von dem Buch wiederherstellen können, bin mit denen zu einem Muggel Buchbinder und bat ihn mir die fehlenden Seiten wider einzufügen und den Buckdeckel in Leder zu binden. Deswegen war ich zu spät dran."

Remus stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

Er umschlang den Körper des Slytherins und schmiegte seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge.

„Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll!"

„Es ist schon in Ordnung."

„Danke!"

„Keine Ursache."

Remus hob den Kopf. Er dachte sich dass er diese Chance ergreifen musste auch wenn er vielleicht diese Situation zerstören würde.

Er küsste Lucius auf dessen zarten Lippen und zu seiner Verwunderung erwiderte dieser seinen scheuen Kuss.

Luc ging sogar ein wenig weiter indem er dem Wolf durch das Haar strich. Als Beiden der Atem ausging lösten sie sich voneinander. Lucius lächelte Remus an.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Remus.

„Was denn?"

„Du lächelst."

„Ja und?"

„Ich sah dich niemals so lächeln"

„Ach halt die Klappe."

Lucius kippte Remus nach hinten und knabbere an dessen Ohr.

„Du machst mich ganz schön wuschlig Luc."

In zeitlupen Tempo küsste sich Lucius über den dargebotenen Hals und leckte die Halsschlagader entlang. Leise knurrte der Wolf auf, der Blonde blickte auf und Remus lächelte ihn an.

„Keine Panik ich beisse nur ganz sanft."

Der Blonde schmunzelte. Remus überrumpelte ihn und legte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Geniesse es Lucius."

Der Wolf strich ihm durch das seidene Haar, über die hohen Wangenknochen, über den zarten Hals. Leicht küsste er die weichen warmen Lippen und bat um Einlass, den ihm Lucius gerne gewährte. Er focht ein kleines Duell mit dessen Zunge, bis er wieder von ihm abliess.

Seine Lippen wanderten über die breite Brust des Slytherins und küsste dessen Bauchnabel bevor er ihn neckend mit der Zunge umkreisste. Er horchte auf jeden Laut den Lucius von sich gab.

„Ja so ist es gut hmmmmm tieeefer!"

Remus grinste, und knabberte an seinem Hüftknochen. Lucius der es nicht mehr aushielt und wünschte dass der Wolf endlich seine harte Männlichkeit in den Mund nahm, vergrub die langen Finger in die weichen Haare von Remus.

Der Gryffindor erkannte die Forderung genau doch er wollte den Blonden necken und leckte knapp an dessen Eichel vorbei, runter über die Lenden zu dessen Oberschenkel.

„Bitte Remus Biiitte"

„Was den?"

„Ah das weißt du genau!"

Eisblau trafen auf Bernsteinfarbene Augen, beide blitzen sich unter Spannung an, beide Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss…

Remus presste seinen Leib an den von Lucius und keuchte leise auf, als er seine eigene harte Erregung an die des Bonden presste… Remus rieb sich an Lucius und Beide stöhnten leise auf… Wieder wanderte Remus an dem Körper hinab auf dem sich schon ein leichter Schweissfilm gebildet hatte…

Die Spannung im Raum war für beide zum greifen Nah…

Der Wolf leckte gierig an der prallen Eichel des Blonden und schmeckte seinen Lusttropfen.

Immer wieder lies er ihn tief in seinen Mund eindringen um beim verlassen seine Eichel zu umspielen…

Seine Hände umfassten sanft die Hoden des stöhnenden Malfoy und massierten diese Sanft.

„Oh Remus ich hab das noch nie so empfunden, mach weiter bitte!"

Der Wolf blickte hinauf auf den zitternden Körper. Er zitterte selbst vor Leidenschaft nur weil er diesem Mann solche Lust bereiten konnte.

Nur einen Wunsch hegte er momentan, diesen Mann mit Haut und Haaren zu besitzen.

Remus küsste sich über den Bauch des windenden Lucius und saugte an seiner Brustwarze.

Der Blonde wuschelte dem Werwolf durch das weiche Haar und blickte ihn an.

Er war fasziniert von diesen sanften Augen die heute um so vieles wilder waren.

Remus hielt dem Blick stand und sah das glitzern in den gletscherblauen Augen.

„Ich-"

„Was denn Remus?"

„Ich mach es dir oder ich schlaf mit dir, aber das entscheidest du selbst."

„Warum?"

Remus bemerkte das Schaudern der Wollust die durch den Körper von Lucius jagte.

„Weil ich dich nicht bedrängen will!"

Es folgte ein wilder, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Lucius nickte dem Werwolf zu.

Der Gryffindor senkte den Kopf und küsste die empfindliche Eichel des Slytherins.

Langsam umkreisste er die kleine Öffnung die immer wieder eine klare, salzige Flüssigkeit ausstiess.

„Ich will dich Remus!"

Mit diesen Worten hatte er nicht gerechnet, doch auch er wollte nichts sehnlicher.

Er drehte Lucius auf den Bauch, küsste seinen Poansatz, und glitt mit der Zunge in seine Pofalte. Zärtlich und sanft umkreisste er den Anus des Blonden.

Als er sich den Rücken wieder empor küsste konnte Remus nicht anders, er vergrub den Kopf in das Weiche seidene Haar von Lucius. Dieser drängte den Po an die Lenden des Werwolfes.

„Remus bitte nimm mich jetzt!"

Lucius Stimme war leise gewesen doch die geschärften Sinne des Werwolfes liessen zu das er sie hörte. Remus drang sanft in den engen Po von Luc ein. Ein überwältigendes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle.

„Oh fühlst du dich gut an!"

Lucius presste sich an den Gryffindor, er wollte ihn tief in sich spüren.

In kurzen tiefen Stössen vergrub sich Remus in den Blonden. Als dieser zusätzlich seine Muskeln anspannte konnte sich der Wolf nicht mehr beherrschen.

Seine Stösse wurden wilder und kräftiger.

„Ja so ist es gut Remus!"

„Lucius du bist göttlich!"

Bald schon konnte sich der Gryffindor nicht mehr zurück halten und lies sich von seinem Höhepunkt überrollen. Er sank zitternd auf Lucius Rücken zusammen.

„Das war gut Remus. Komm leg dich runter, dann kann ich dich halten. Du zitterst ja wie Espenlaub."

„Kein Wunder bei einem Mann wie dir."

Zärtlich blickte Remus in die Gletscher die vor ihm lagen.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte dass der Blonde immer noch erregt war und grinste.

„Was grinst du den nun schon wieder?"

„Ich dachte geraden an eine zweite Runde."

„Kannst du denn schon wieder?"

„Ich nicht, aber du."

Lucius blickte Remus verständnislos an.

„Was meinst du?"

Doch der Gryffindor hatte bereits die Männlichkeit von Lucius in seine Hand genommen und begann sie rhythmisch zu bewegen.

„Och du Nimmersatt", der Blonde lächelte sanft schloss seine Augen.

Doch Remus gab sich nicht lange damit zufrieden. Er erhob sich und kniete sich über den Schoss des Blonden. Dadurch das Lucius schon von Remus Mund und seiner Lustropfen feucht war konnte Remus sich ohne Mühe auf die harte Männlichkeit von Lucius setzen.

Dieser keuchte überrascht auf.

„Gut…"

Lucius der noch nie in den Genuss gekommen war in einen Mann einzudringen war überwältigt und bäumte sich unter Remus auf.

Er blieb in dieser Position und knabberte dem Wolf am Ohr.

„Ja Remus das ist unbeschreiblich!" keuchte der Blonde.

Remus ritt in einem schnellen Rhythmus auf ihm.

Er steigerte sich immer mehr als er spürte das Lucius sich langsam verspannte.

Dieser vergrub seine Fingernägel in den Rücken des Werwolfes und schrie auf vor Lust.

Als Remus dem Blonden in den Hals biss, schrie er ein letztes Mal auf und ergoss sich Sekunden später in Remus.

Beide verharrten keuchend in dieser Stellung.

Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, der Mond schien in das stille Zimmer und löste das erloschene Kerzenlicht ab hörte man Remus flüstern:

„Lucius ich werde niemals mehr zulassen das dir Jemand Schmerz zufügt…"

Der Raum blieb still. Remus hörte nur noch die gleichmässigen Atemzüge des Blonden und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

So das wars aber es gibt schon eine neue Idee in meinem Kopf.

Also vielleicht lohnt sich das warten auf Silent Sreams ja…

knuddel Vergesst mir nicht zu schreiben wie ihr es fandet…."Liebguck


End file.
